Alex
by Basketball-Angel
Summary: This is about a girl named Alex, who never thought she was worth anything until something happens to her. Please read and review.
1. Alex

Explanation: This takes place in 1989. Alex is a fifteen-year old girl. She has no family she doesn't know anything about them. Alex was a baby when she was put in foster care and has been there ever since.

Alex shuffled her feet all the way home. Well, the place she was living now anyway. She had just finished a game of basketball at the Y and was exhausted. It was 5:00p.m. 

"Looks like I am grounded, again," thought the grubby teen, " why worry about hurrying home." 

She stopped at a small restaurant and asked for a sprite to go. As Alex checked her pockets for change she found her charm. She remembered back to her tenth birthday her social worker then had been Ms. Wilson, a pretty woman with curly blonde hair. 

"I found this in your file, " the woman had whispered.

"What is it?" the ten-year-old misfit asked.

"I think it belonged to your mother, and I thought since you were ten and all you could have it."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome," she said smiling at the small girl.

"Hey, kid!" the rude man shouted interrupting her thoughts, "here." 

Alex took the pop and tossed the money on the counter and left. 

The sun was setting as Alex started back to the house of her latest "family". Alex heard someone fall into step behind her. It is probably nothing she thought and kept walking. Her instinct however would not ignore the steps; so she sped up a little so did the other person. Alex took off in a dead run and turned down an alleyway. She reached the end of the alley and there was a wire fence, Alex turned around and saw instead of one man about ten one of them wore a cloak and silver mask on his hand was what looked like a cheese shredder. Alex leaned against the fence as the men approached her trying not to look scared but finding it very hard to stand. The man with the silver mask grabbed her chin and turned her face back and forth as if trying to place her. Finally he said, "It is her." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the alley, Alex snapped out of her daze and realized she was being kidnapped she began to struggle. Ultimately she kicked the man behind the knee and turned and took off. Rashly, an arm shot out and grabbed her waist and pulled her into another alley Alex was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth and someone leaned down by her ear and said 

"Shhh, we are not going to hurt you, okay."

Alex did all she could and nodded but her wits were screaming fight. However, the feel of the arm on her waist and mouth was stronger than Alex could handle so she remained still. Then, the man with the mask and his soldiers came around the corner. The hand on her waist and mouth suddenly released and she felt them squat behind her, "coward," she thought. The man sent one of his soldiers to get Alex this time his knee obviously still hurt. Alex thought "I don't think so," she began to pull her backpack off her shoulder and when the soldier was close enough hit him, sending him flying over to the trashcans.

Suddenly eight of the soldiers were coming at her. Alex prepared herself for the worst but the person squatted behind her jumped up holding a pair of knifes, but it wasn't a person it was a giant turtle! Okay, this is just a bad dream I am going to wake up and none of this is happening, Alex thought. This was a comforting thought except as unreal as it was Alex knew that this was not a dream. Suddenly the giant turtle started to fight the ninjas. Alex0 faded into the shadows and started around the corner at the end of the alley, she felt a ladder and climbed it quietly. Once the tired teen reached the top of the ladder she laid on the floor and listened to the fight, it didn't sound good for the turtle. Alex heard the ninjas say "she is gone."

"Find her!" shouted a man, Alex assumed it was the Shredder guy.

As soon as Alex heard everyone was gone she climbed down and ran over to the turtle. She leaned down over him and tried to get him to wake up. She knew she couldn't call for help everyone would think he was a freak of nature and turn him into some experiment or something. Alex heard something behind her; the sewer lid was coming off. Alex grabbed her bag and ran behind the trashcan she squatted down to listen. She saw three giant turtles just like the one that had helped her.

"Donnie, is he okay?" asked one with a blue bandana.

"Yeah, I think so." replied Donnie, with a purple bandana.

"Er," groaned the one that had helped her.

"Hey, Rafael you okay?" asked one with an orange bandana.

" Yeah, where is the girl?" asked Rafael.

"What girl?" asked Donnie.

"Shredder and his guys were after her, I tried to help her…" Rafael trailed off.

"Hey, Leo I think he is serious," stated Donnie.

"Do you see a girl?" asked Leo.

"Yes," whispered the orange bandana one.

"Where, Mikey?" asked Leo.

"Right… here!" he grabbed Alex's shirt and jerked from behind the trashcan.

"Let me go!" Alex struggled.

"Not until you tell us what happened to our friend," insistent Leo.

"He helped me, this guy and a group of ninjas attack me and tried to kidnap me your friend saved me, can I go now?" commented Alex.

"No way, dudette you're coming with us," stated Mikey.

"Why?" 

"Because if Shredder is going through this much trouble for you we can't let him have you." 

"Fine."

Alex followed them into the sewer. 


	2. What the heck is going on?

Alex: Part 2

Even though Alex knew that this wasn't the smartest thing she had ever done, she also knew it wasn't the dumbest. ' What are you doing?' Alex thought, 'Following a group of giant turtles down a sewer. Great.' She wanted to beat herself up but there was no turning back now. She had made her decision. Now she would have to live with the consequences.

As they twisted and turned down through the sewer, Donnatello noticed the girl was getting nervous. But he didn't know what to say. He followed her in silence. As they got closer to home however, Donnatello began to get nervous. 'What if this was a setup? What if she works for Shredder? It doesn't make a lot of sense that he would decide to kidnap her out of an entire city.' Donnatello thought to himself. But at that moment, Michelangelo led her into their home.

"Welcome to our humble abode, dudette," Michelangelo stated.

"This is it. I gave up foster care for this," Alex said looking around the messy "apartment".

"Hey, feel free to go back up," Rafael declared with pain, his head still pounding.

"No thanks, I will take my chances down here."

Suddenly, a giant rat was standing behind Alex, she was about to scream when Leonardo put a hand over her mouth and said " Chill, it is just Splinter."

"You mean a giant rat."

"No, he is our sensei," defended Leonardo.

"Okay, whatever listen can someone please tell me what is going on?" Alex pleaded.

"How are we suppose to know?" asked Mickey.

"Hey you saved me. You must have something figured out." stated Alex.

"Hardly," replied Mickey.

"What seems to be the trouble, my sons," asked the ancient rat like a grandfather.

"Shredder and his men tried to kidnap this girl. We have no idea why." Donatello broke down for the sensei.

"Look I know you think I should know but I don't. I mean, I have been in foster care ever since I was a baby, so unless my real parents were aliens or something I don't know what he wants." Alex reasoned, "the only thing I have of my parents is this charm."

Alex pulled out a green gem formed into a teardrop. Splinter's mouth fell open when he realized what it was.

"Sensei, what is wrong?" asked a concerned Donatello.

"Nothing, I know what Shredder wants. Come with me, all of you." 

The group followed Splinter into a back room.

"What are those?" asked Micheangelo.

"They are my charms only blue and red." stated Alex.

"Yes, once long ago, before my time, there was a terrible war," began Splinter. " Brother against brother, son against father, no one could trust anyone. One day, a powerful magician grew tired of all the fighting and took away some of the problems that were making everyone fight, not all the problems but some."  
"So what did he do with them?" asked Rafael. 

"There were three main problems. Rebellion, challenge, and hate were the names." Splinter continued.

"But we still have those." stated Donatello.

"But not as horrible if he had not taken them away and put them in these jewels to be protected. If ever released, the world would destroy itself."

"So that is it Shredder wants total chaos," reasoned Leonardo.

"Well he wants everyone to begin fighting and then he intends to take over during the chaos. Therefore, my sons we must protect these gems and girl from him."

"What do I have to do with this?" asked Alex.

"You are the only one that knows how to release them." replied Splinter.


	3. The Past

Late that Night

Late that Night

Alex lay awake on the couch, thinking, trying to remember anything that could be of help. She racked her brain, all she could remember was screaming for Mama and Dada.

"This isn't fair," she whispered as she sat up and put her hands on her face, trying not to cry, " I don't even remember what my parents looked like how could I remember something they taught me."

Rafael walked into the kitchen for something to drink and saw her sitting up. He stood in the doorway watching her and wished that this horrible sense of what was it, love, guilt, would go away. Finally, she laid down and fell asleep. Thankful, he didn't have to say anything, he went straight back to bed, suddenly not very thirsty anymore.

Alex dreamed:

A sorcerer stood over a pot of various colors as he would say something a color would pop up, form a gem and disappear. Suddenly, her charm was sitting in the air and was sent away. Alex closed her eyes and she saw…

A woman holding a baby close to her chest. Her cloak wrapped tightly around her. It fell off her face and Alex saw it was her mom! She left the baby just in the door of the church. Alex saw a group of men chasing the woman and she lead them down the alley. Alex heard clanging she wanted to help, but couldn't move. Alex heard her mom scream and silence.

Then, Alex was standing in a bright room, a door opened and their stood…no it couldn't be they were …yes it was. Mom and Dad! Alex stood in awe of them and her mother approached her and hugged her. Her father did the same and suddenly she remembered. The mind controls everything. _I can destroy them, _Alex thought.

__

Yes. They answered.

Alex sat up in shock of what she now knew she didn't have to released them, she could destroy them. Alex smiled and felt relieved. She lay back down and went to sleep.

Alex dreamed again:

She was standing in a cold steal room a light was on bright enough to see in front of you and that was it. The door opened, there stood Shredder, he appproached her and grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him and she felt his hot breath through his cold mask. "You may have escaped me, today. However your turtles friends may not be so lucky," he said coldly, " I would not think twice about killing them, but I am sure you would. I will make this easy. Meet me in the same alley I grabbed you at tomorrow night. With the jewels and if you release them I will take you and leave them be."

"Why do you need me? After I release the powers what good am I?" she ask in fear of the answer.

"To keep your friends in line," he answered simply, letting her arm fall and brushing her cheek gently with his hand, " They would never risk hurting you for the world."

As he left, he gave her a watch that was counting down.

"If you aren't there by the time this watch counts out, I will come kill all your friends and take you anyway."

She snapped up and ran to the bathroom and hurled. Alex knew what had to be done the question was could she do it. Or would she put her own feelings ahead of their lives and watch them die. Neither option was too appealing. However, they were the only ones she had.

**What will she decide? Find out when I write the end.**


End file.
